


Something Like a Honeymoon

by Maeve_of_Winter



Series: FP Jones/Kevin Keller Fics [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha FP Jones II, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Knotting, Large Cock, Lingerie, M/M, Omega Kevin Keller, Panty Kink, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: FP Jones is not only a gang leader but also a strong and possessive Alpha. When he has the opportunity to take a young and sweet Omega as a mate, he doesn't hesitate to thoroughly mark him as his.Written forthis promptat the Riverdale Kink Meme.





	Something Like a Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.

It was almost two years after Gladys walked out that Sierra McCoy approached FP about mating with a new Omega. The catch was that the only reason she was offering the Omega was in exchange for the the Serpents becoming her personal goon squad, but hey, life was full of trade-offs.

“Would you consider it?” she asked, leaning back in her plush leather chair and studying him from behind her polished mahogany desk.

FP scoffed. “You think any Omega would choose me when they could have any other Alpha?”

The Omega population had declined declined significantly over the past thirty years, and as a result, Omegas were prized and highly sought after. Wealthy families offered significant bride prices to them in exchange for marrying one of their Alphas. Omegas were no longer merely valued, they were treasured, with society placing a heavier emphasis than ever on their health and happiness.

With one Omega having already left FP, there was almost no chance of him mating with another, and it was unlikely that any Beta or even fellow Alpha would want him, either. For an Omega to leave their Alpha was the ultimate sign of the Alpha’s unworthiness, and it served as a warning to all other potential mates that the Alpha could not properly care for whatever person they were mated to.

“As a matter of fact, yes.” Sierra handed him a wide, flat envelope, which FP accepted and opened.

Inside he found several glossy eight-by-ten photos depicting a young and pretty teenager smiling sweetly at the camera. He had green eyes and hair the golden-brown of honey, and, as typical for an Omega, he had delicate features and smooth skin with no hint of facial hair.

FP briefly frowned, recognizing the kid but not able to put a name to the face, but then it dawned on him.

“This is Sheriff Keller’s kid, isn’t it?” Here was the mayor offering a gang leader a chance to get with the sheriff’s son. It was almost better than a soap opera.

“It is,” Sierra confirmed, her eyes narrowing just the slightest bit.

FP settled smugly back into his chair. “I’ll do it, but on one condition.”

Sierra arched an eyebrow. “Which is?”

FP grinned wolfishly. “You pay for our wedding night.”

* * *

The kid’s name turned out to be Kevin, and while his fashion sense left a lot to be desired, he was just as pretty in real life as in the photos. FP was looking forward to having him as a mate.

Riverdale didn’t have much in the way of fancy resorts, so they ended up having what served as their honeymoon at a Four Seasons just outside of Midvale, with all expenses going to the mayor’s office. There was a short, sparsely attended civil ceremony, throughout which FP could feel Sheriff Keller’s glare boring holes into him the whole time.

But it was all worth it, because after the sheriff gave his son a tight hug goodbye, FP led the kid out to his truck, and then the honeymoon began.

Though Kevin was dressed in some hideous sweater with a shapeless pair of jeans, FP could see signs of slender, toned body beneath the frumpy clothes. So, the first thing FP did when they reached their hotel room was hand him an overnight bag and have him wear something that actually showed more than an inch of flesh.

“Go and change,” he said, directing him to the bathroom and noting the wide tub. Maybe they could make use of that later. “I’ll be waiting.”

As Kevin swapped clothes, FP relaxed on the pillow-laden bed, enjoying the feeling of the plush mattress beneath him. Reaching into the ice bucket where champagne was chilling, he poured himself a glass and almost finished it by the time Kevin joined him.

Though Kevin was tall for an Omega, standing at just under five-ten, he otherwise had the typical body type, built slight with a narrow waist and shoulders. No doubt he was either a runner or a swimmer, because his form, while slim, also had lean but evident muscle. His trim, svelte physique was showcased beautifully by the lingerie FP had bought for him.

A lacy white bra cupped his barely-there breasts, matching the delicate panties he wore. Riding low on his hips was a dainty garter belt, which held up his thigh-high stockings. These were also white lace but with the addition of pearly satin ribbons, a detail shared by the white silk gloves that went up to his elbows. A pair of white kitten heels completed the picture.

He stood before FP in his garb, a blush evident on his fair features, and FP couldn’t hold back a smirk at his obvious embarrassment. He was going to have a good time showing this Omega just who was in charge.

Feasting his eyes on the sight, FP drained the last of his champagne. “Turn around,” he ordered him. “Stand with your legs apart.”

His face reddened further, but Kevin complied, spreading his legs open, and FP got the show he was looking for. While the panties he was having Kevin wear might have been virginal white in color, the style was anything but, with a wide slit down the center of the back. The opening revealed Kevin’s untouched hole, framed with lace on either side. The contrast of the demure fabric with the deliciously naughty design sent the blood rushing straight to FP’s groin, and Kevin’s shyness and hesitancy just made it look even hotter. As he felt his dick grow hard in his jeans, he made a mental note to make sure his mate wore lingerie just like it everyday.

“Absolutely gorgeous,” FP remarked, looking Kevin up and down. Satisfaction spiked through him when Kevin blushed harder, and he gave his knees a slap with both hands. “Come over here and sit on my lap.”

Eyes averted, Kevin cautiously walked to him and gingerly settled onto his thighs, keeping his arms crossed over his chest. Undaunted, FP pulled Kevin flush against him, positioning Kevin across his lap, with his head on FP’s shoulder and arms looped around his neck.

Kevin gasped at the sudden motion and went to pull away, but FP held him fast, wrapping his arms around his waist too tightly for him to move.

“There’s no need to be shy,” FP said to him, making sure his breath tickled Kevin’s ear. “I’m your Alpha, and you’re my Omega. You’re meant to please me, and I’m meant to please you.”

The kid continued to look down without answering, and FP decided he could probably use some TLC. He didn’t want to start their marriage off badly.

Gently, he cupped Kevin’s chin, raising his head to give his lips a soft kiss, and then leaned forward to continue kissing his neck and collarbone.

“Don’t be so tense, sweetheart,” he told him in a low voice, trying to be encouraging. “You’re supposed to be having fun with this, too, you know. Tell me what you want.”

Shyness was apparent in Kevin’s gaze when he raised his eyes to meet FP’s, and his voice was quiet when he asked, “Would you keep kissing me, please?”

The innocence of the request made FP’s cock harden further. Lord almighty, he was going to enjoy having this one in his bed every night. He could just imagine the noises he would make.

He stroked Kevin’s hair reassuringly. “Of course I can.”

For the next several minutes FP continued kissing him, on the neck, on his shoulders, and on the tops of his small breasts, always returning to his mouth. The kisses gradually became deeper and more passionate, and FP gently shifted them so Kevin was lying on the bed and he was on top of him.

Deciding to take their foreplay to the next level, when FP went to kiss Kevin’s mouth again, he made the kiss longer and more intense. Meanwhile, he reached down to drag his fingers across the lace of the panties and then brushed his fingers between Kevin’s cheeks.

He pulled back as he recognized the damp slick there. “You’re wet,” he realized, grinning down at him.

His face flaming, Kevin looked away, but FP stopped him.

“None of that, now,” he warned him, grabbing Kevin’s chin and forcing him to look at him. “It just means I’m doing a good job, and I want to do right by you.” He pressed another kiss to Kevin’s cheek. “Get on your hands and knees. It’s time I make you mine.”

Without wasting any time, he shed his clothing, and Kevin moved to unclasp his bra, but FP stopped him.

“Oh, no, you don’t,” he told him, pushing Kevin’s hand away. “Everything you’re wearing stays on.”

He didn’t delay in spreading Kevin’s legs apart, loving the sight of the white stockings on his thighs and the lacy panties framing his ass. God, with him all dressed up and pretty like that, he was going to look beautiful writhing and moaning in bed as FP slowly took him apart. The thought had his already hard dick aching with need, and FP positioned himself at Kevin’s hole.

“Get ready,” FP warned him, knowing Kevin could feel the blunt tip of his cock nudge against his opening.

To comfort his Omega, FP nuzzled his face against the back of Kevin’s neck, his stubble scratching at Kevin’s smooth skin. Then he gradually began pushing inside.  

Kevin inhaled sharply as he was breached, overcome with the sensation of being split wide open. It wasn’t until FP was thrusting into him for the third time that he was able to form words.

“H-how . . .” he could barely start a sentence. “H-h-how-ow—”

“How big am I?” FP finished for him, amused. He speared deeper inside Kevin, delighting in the noises he elicited from his mate’s throat. “Guess you’re just going to have to find out.”

“Oh,  _ no _ ,” Kevin moaned, to which FP only chuckled.

“Relax and enjoy this, sweetheart,” he told him, giving him a kiss. “I’ll take good care of you.”

Kevin whimpered, struggling to change his position and switch the angle where FP’s cock was entering him, but FP merely gripped his narrow waist tightly and continued pumping into him, relishing in the way he gasped and panted.

“You’re so big.” Kevin trembled violently with the strain of taking FP’s cock. “You’re just—you’re huge—”  

FP smirked, pleased at being able to satisfy his Omega. “Is it enough for you?”

“Too much.” Kevin let out a long, low groan. “I don’t think I’m going to be able to take all of you . . .”

“Yes, you will, darlin’.” Rolling his hips, he gave a deliberately slow thrust so Kevin would know the feeling of being gradually impaled on his enormous cock, delighting in the sharp gasp he got in response. “I’m your Alpha now. It’s my job to take care of you and fulfill your needs. I’m gonna do just that.”

A wet moan tore from Kevin’s mouth as FP drove deeper into him, ramming into him with such speed and strength that he set the bed shaking beneath them. It wasn’t long before he felt the swell of his knot, and when it caught as he withdrew from Kevin for another thrust, he instantly shoved back inside, where it pulsed and swelled once more.

Kevin nearly jumped off the mattress as the knot expanded inside of him. “What—what  _ is _ that?” 

“Take it easy,” FP advised, rubbing Kevin’s back soothingly. “That’s just my knot. It’ll go away in a little while—but it’s going to get bigger first.” 

“ _ Oh! _ ” Kevin’s body jerked as the knot rose further. “How  _ much  _ bigger?”

FP chuckled. His cock was mammoth, and he had the knot to match. “Just wait and see.”

“I can’t—” Kevin started to protest, but was cut off by a long, thready moan as the knot continued to inflate, and then grew larger still.

As the knot got bigger and bigger, Kevin became more and more panicked, trying desperately to wriggle away. For his mate’s own good, FP decided to keep him still, not wanting him to hurt himself. He shifted them both downward, positioning Kevin flat on his stomach and FP lying on top of him, his full weight pinning his Omega against the mattress.

“It’s too much!” Kevin cried. “Please, FP—get it out!”

FP stroked his side, trying to comfort the Omega. “Nothing I can do right now. We’re stuck like this until my knot goes down.”

Even as he spoke, his knot swelled further inside of Kevin, who winced and whimpered.  

“I know it’s big. I know it’s a lot to take. You’re doing so well. Just trust me to take care of you,” FP murmured to him.

Again the knot swelled, and Kevin gasped in pain. “I can’t do this!”

“Yes, you can,” FP told him, kissing him neck. “Just relax. I promise you’ll be all right.” 

Kevin was breathing hard and fast, his eyes screwed tightly shut.  “Please no more, please no more,” he begged, but the words were barely out of his mouth before a sharp cry tore from his throat as the knot stretched him further.

“Almost done, darlin’. Almost done,” FP soothed him.

But the knot kept growing and growing, and Kevin began clawing at the mattress in desperation, unable to do anything else to relieve the intense pressure. Worried about his Omega straining himself, FP was quick to grab his wrists and pin them down, holding him still.

He nuzzled against Kevin’s neck. “You’re doing fine, just fine. It will all be all right, you’ll see.”

Kevin let out a piercing wail as the knot stretched him even further. “I can’t take anymore!”

“Don’t worry.” FP groaned as he achieved his release. “You won’t have to.”

Kevin gasped at the sensation of FP’s warm seed spilling inside of him, the feeling no doubt strange and new to him.

But, FP thought lasciviously, laying on the bed and holding Kevin tightly against him as he whispered praise and reassurance into his ear, it was something he would make his mate quickly got used to. 

Once the knot deflated, FP withdrew from Kevin and pushed himself up off the bed, but stopped Kevin from rising with him.

“You stay down,” he told him easily, pressing a palm against his mate’s back to make sure that he did. “I just want to enjoy the view.”

A puzzled frown creased Kevin’s features at that comment, but he got the message when FP spread his legs apart. He blushed crimson as FP admired the sight of his come leaking out of Kevin’s now abused hole—it was nice to see the effect of his handiwork, after all.

FP only chuckled at his embarrassment. “You’re just the sweetest thing, aren’t you?” he murmured affectionately. “So cute and so shy.” 

He laid a kiss on Kevin’s jaw, almost on his lips, and guided his cock to Kevin’s entrance once more.

Kevin gasped and flinched as FP pushed inside of him. “You’re—you’re going again?” he asked uncertainly.

FP chuckled, gripping Kevin’s hips in his hands. “We’ve got the whole night, and it’s early yet. Why stop now?” 

Kevin groaned as FP relentlessly speared into him, but FP was not discouraged.

“You just relax,” he said, stroking his side. “I promise I’ll be a good mate to you.”

* * *

The kids weren’t home when FP and Kevin returned to the house; FP had sent them off to get to know Kevin’s family. After all, they were Kevin’s children, too, now.

But Penny Peabody was awaiting them, a long-suffering expression on her face.

“You called, FP?” she asked, before he and Kevin had even closed the doors of the truck.

“Sure did,” FP said, smirking. He gave Kevin a gentle push in her direction. “This is Kevin Keller, my new mate. I want you to take him shopping and make sure he has clothing suitable to wear. And by ‘suitable,’ I mean clothing suited to my tastes. Oh, and feel free to pick out something for yourself while you’re at it.” He handed her a credit card and a list of items to purchase. “The bill is being paid courtesy of Mayor McCoy.”

“Hmm.” Penny cast him a deeply unimpressed look, but nonetheless opened the passenger side door of her Corvette to Kevin. “I’m hardly your personal shopper, FP, and if you hadn’t gotten me such a sweet deal on my car, I wouldn’t be helping you now.”

“Thanks, Penny,” FP said. He turned to Kevin. “Listen to Penny’s advice. She knows what she’s talking about.”

Kevin nodded but still looked uncertain, bringing FP to give him a long, firm kiss before he sent him off for his shopping trip.

Several hours later, Kevin returned, laden with bags and looking weary and overwhelmed, and so FP took it upon himself to help Kevin into his new clothing. Kevin himself was reluctant to don the selected attire, but FP had already determined that it was going to be what he would wear, whether it embarrassed him or not.

The purchases were all types of new clothing for Kevin to wear, the designs soft and feminine without being frilly, just with touches of lace or ribbon. Most of the items were either dresses, negligees, or lingerie. The latter has been purchased in matching sets of pastels, and all of the panties either tied together at each side of the waist or sported a hole at the back.

“Someone could rip these right off!” Kevin protested as he showed FP a pair with the ties.

“That’s the idea,” FP told him smugly, and was rewarded when Kevin blushed and looked away.

The thigh-highs for Kevin to wear was also trimmed with lace, as were the short camisole dresses FP had instructed Penny to buy for him. The fabric of the dresses was thin and silky, more like a slip than an actual garment, and when FP was helping Kevin attach the stockings to his garter belt, he could see that the outline of the garter clips showed through.

Next, he had Kevin don another pair of low heels. FP helped him stepped into them, taking him by the hand and giving his fingers a squeeze as he did. He was rewarded when Kevin flushed the prettiest pink.

The final step was clipping a string of pearls around his neck. The necklace had been an anniversary present FP had never had the chance to give to Gladys, but no matter now. He was sure they would look simply spectacular on Kevin.

Then FP stood back, ready to drink in the sight of his beautiful new mate, but Kevin was reluctant to turn around.

“C’mon,” FP coaxed. “Don’t be shy, sweetheart. I want to see how beautiful you look.”  

His face turned away, Kevin slowly turned toward him, and the sight alone made FP become hard in his jeans. His mate’s makeup had been done while he and Penny were out shopping. It wasn’t much, just pale pink lipstick, light blush, a bit of natural eye shadow, and a touch of brown eyeliner, but it added definition and allure to his face, just the last few details to pull the entire picture together. The golden streaks in his hair, free of any product, shone under the light. With the jewelry, white stockings, and delicate blue dress that highlighted his slim figure, his omega looked feminine and fragile but also undeniably sexy

“Come over here,” FP urged him lowly, and when Kevin walked over to him, he pulled him into a tight embrace. “Incredible,” he murmured, inhaling Kevin’s sweet Omega scent. “Just gorgeous.”

Kevin didn’t respond or meet his eyes, just looked down, blushing, and FP lifted his chin so that Kevin was looking at him.

“I want you to dress like this every day,” he told him. “The makeup, the necklace, the lace—” he ran his fingers over Kevin’s thigh where the edge of the stocking met his skin. “All of it. You look so perfect.”

“ ‘Every day’?” Kevin repeated, embarrassment clear on his face. “But this—it’s so revealing! And since the dress isn’t very long and the underwear doesn’t cover me, it would be so easy for anyone to see . . .” he trailed off, blushing harder.  

“Every day,” FP repeated firmly. “I want the entire world to see how pretty you are. Sure, the clothing doesn’t cover much, but I don’t want it to. I’ll take it as a compliment if other people see you and decide that they want you. I’m glad they notice what I can have but they can’t.”

“But—” Kevin began, but FP wouldn’t hear another word.

“The matter’s closed,” he said, refusing to listen to any counterargument. He rubbed Kevin’s arm. “You’re tense again. Here, let me help you relax.”  

He guided Kevin over the dresser, which stood a waist-height, and bent him over it, pressing him down onto the wood. Then he flipped up the hem of Kevin’s dress, exposing the backless panties.

“I know you have your needs as an Omega,” FP murmured to him. “And I know you’re shy.”

Kneeling down, he teasingly gave a short lick to one of Kevin’s inner cheeks, knowing he would get a shocked reaction.

Sure enough, Kevin all but leapt up off of the dresser. “FP!” he exclaimed, his face flaming. “What are you—”

“Hush.” FP pushed Kevin back into position, keeping one hand on Kevin’s back to keep him in place while using the other to unbuckle his jeans. “I know you’re too shy to ask for what you need, and as your Alpha, it’s my job to take care of you.” He freed his cock and, without hesitating, began pushing into Kevin’s entrance. “So, I’ll just have to make sure I’m giving you what you need.”

Kevin gasped as the tip of FP’s cock moved inside of him, and he automatically tried to rise again, but FP leaned down on top of him to murmur into his ear.

“We’re going to do this every day,” he told him, lovingly brushing his fingers down his side. “I want to make sure your Omega urges are being sated, that our bond is strong.”

“ _ Oh _ ,” Kevin moaned, as FP gave him another deep thrust and then another. “Oh, God, FP!” His voice rose to a wail as FP’s pace only heightened.

“You won’t even have to say a word,” FP continued, spearing in further and further. “I’m just going to grab you, bend you over, and take you, give you every last inch that I have.”

He could feel his knot beginning to take shape, and so could Kevin, who let out a cry of dismay.

“Not again,” he groaned in protest. “I can’t be taking your knot so soon after last night!”

FP pressed a soft kiss to Kevin’s shoulder, but he wasn’t dissuaded. “Get used to it. You’re going to be taking my knot every day.”

The words brought Kevin to stiffen, and FP continued to soothe him. He moved them to the bed so Kevin could rest comfortably as the knot went down, and FP held Kevin against him, murmuring into his ear.  

“So beautiful,” he said, kissing Kevin’s neck. “You did so well, baby. I’m so proud of you.”

Kevin was trembling with the exertion, and FP made sure to hold him tightly, speaking to him comfortingly.

“I can’t wait for you to meet my family.” FP sighed contentedly, running his hand through Kevin’s hair. “You’ll make such a good mother. I just know it.”

Kevin was still fighting to catch his breath. “You have three children, right?” he managed to ask, and FP detected undercurrents of apprehension.

“Two Alpha sons and a little girl,” FP confirmed. Joaquin was his oldest, Jughead had only recently presented as an Alpha, and of course, Jellybean was too young to know yet.

Kevin’s voice was uncertain. “Do you expect me to . . . service your sons as well?”

With the shortage of Omegas, it wasn’t unheard of for Omega stepmothers to help out with their Alpha stepchildren, especially as the Alphas first presented and had to contend with newfound urges. No official mating was typically involved, and it rarely went beyond physical sex.

His poor mate was nervous, wondering if he was going to be passed around and used. FP rushed to reassure him.

He rubbed his mate’s back. “It’s up to you if you want to be involved with them or not. But if you choose to be with them, I’ll make sure they treat you well.”

The knot had deflated enough so that Kevin began to cautiously ease himself away, but FP noticed and pulled him back, tightening his arms around his chest. He pumped into Kevin several times, the friction bringing the knot to reinflate, locking them together again. Kevin groaned, but FP smirked.

“They just need to remember that you’re mine,” he said, biting down gently onto Kevin’s shoulder. “You’re mine first and foremost.”  

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write smut all that often, and this was my first A/B/O explicit fic ever, so if you have any thoughts or feedback, or something you'd like to see from me, please let me know.
> 
> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.


End file.
